Television viewing is a part of daily life for many people. Advances in technology allow service providers to offer a wide range of television programming. Nonetheless, the complex network structures used by some service providers can make service problems difficult to diagnose and resolve. Typically, a service technician or customer support agent must check an entire network of devices in order to determine a cause of a service problem. Hence, there is a need for an enhanced system and method of managing network performance.